The present invention relates to a structure for affixing a printed circuit board within a monitor case, and more particularly, to a fixing apparatus that affixes a printed circuit board (PCB) to the monitor case in a stable manner. Such a fixing apparatus makes it easier to assemble and disassemble the PCB from the monitor case.
The PCB, one of the important components of a monitor, generally is installed in the monitor case under a cathode ray tube, and is protected by the case from the exterior environment. The PCB is firmly attached to a molded frame so as to remain affixed within the monitor case. In a prior art structure which utilizes screws to affix the PCB to the molded frame chassis, several printed circuit boards which mount different electronic components, such as, the main power supply and video generator, are individually mounted on the chassis.
As monitors are designed with more and more improved features, the number of electronic components mounted on the PCB increases, which in turn increases the number of fastening structures. This increase in components and fastening structures causes a number of problems.
For instance, mounting of electronic components on separate PCBs decreases operational function of individual components and thereby reduces product reliability. Among the drawbacks of the prior art structures are a decrease in production yield caused by complicated or inconvenient assembly steps, resulting in increased production costs. In addition, the above-described structure makes the assembly process time consuming and inefficient, and is not amenable to easy disassembly for repair which thus increases the cost of maintenance.